Government of Quotro
The Kingdom of Quotro is a unitary state administered by a central government and two levels of local government. Central Government The central government governs the entire Kingdom and is led by the prime minister. The central government is responsible with laws that concern the entire server, such as inter-district highways and governing the powers of local government. The central government holds sovereignty over the Kingdom and has the power to overrule any local government rule and has the exclusive right to engage in foreign affairs. Executive The cabinet is the executive branch of government and is headed by the prime minister, who has almost limitless control over the Kingdom. Cabinet is responsible for day to day governing of the Kingdom. The prime minister is elected from an exhaustive ballot by the house of representatives. The prime minister may then appoint citizens to cabinet and delegate any prime ministerial powers them. Legislature The Kingdom's legislature is the 59 seat house of representatives. As an oligarchy, these seats are distributed to citizens in proportion to the number of buildings they own. Unlike most legislatures that pass legislation, the house only vetoes bills proposed by the executive. The house can pass a vote of no confidence in the prime minister to replace cabinet. A new prime minister is elected from the house using an exhaustive ballot process. Judiciary The laws of the central government are interpreted by high court judges who hold proceedings in any of the district courts. The Supreme Court in Union City functions as a court of appeal for disputes with rulings by high court judges. Monarchy The Kingdom is also a constitutional monarchy, with King Keristero having ultimate rule over Quotro, due to his invaluable role in establishing the server. The exact powers of the King are uncodified, nor do they have no legal precedent. Fortunately the King has not tested his power, because this would likely cause a constitutional crisis. Local Government Districts Districts constitute the higher level of local government and are led by a district council. District councils are headed by a mayor, which is typically appointed by the prime minister, but may be imposed by the owners of buildings in the district. The mayor has ultimate control over the district and can make and enforce any bylaw that does not conflict with the laws of the central government. The mayor may appoint citizens to the district council to whom they may delegate any mayoral power. Boroughs Boroughs constitute the lower level of local government and are led by board. Borough boards are headed by a chairperson, which is typically appointed by the prime minister or district mayor, but may be imposed by the owners of buildings in the district. Provided the district allows it, the chairperson has ultimate control over the district and can make and enforce any bylaw that does not conflict with the laws of the central government or bylaws of the district. The chairperson may appoint citizens to the borough to whom they may delegate any power they have themselves. Some boroughs (in the Stephens District, for example) are essentially ceremonial, as the district may pass a bylaw that forbids the boroughs from governing themselves. The Soviet District and the Velo District are said to be unitary districts, because they do not have any boroughs. For some purposes, unitary districts are treated as boroughs.